Rock the house
Rock the house is a song in the show. It is performed by Gorillaz and Del the funkee homosapien (Del tha Ghost rapper's actor) and it appears in the episode ''The swimmer diaries''. lyrics I know you like that You wanna try that It's like a flashback So shake your butt crack I got the balls to Rock the salsa Funk the blues-a Any groove to Make you move 'cause Taking you to Another landscape It's my mandate I'm highly animated even though I'm decomposing So if your feet is frozen I'ma die to see you ropin' And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin I want y'all to just get down Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin' I want y'all to just get down And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin I want y'all to just get down Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin' I want y'all to just get down Tap your toes and clap your hands (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on trace the globe and shake your pants (How many people ready to rock the house?) Just twist your hip and do the dip (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on shake and bake do whatever it takes (How many people ready to rock the house?) Gravitational pull I have you making a fool Out of yourself on the dance floor Doing back spins running man and more Party down with Vigga and Candor Coming to the jam Or look like a landlubber And do the aqua boogie Win lots of goodies maybe Pop a Gucci wallet turntables is talking to me It's awfully groovy Seeing all the treasure and the booty And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin I want y'all to just get down Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin' I want y'all to just get down And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin I want y'all to just get down Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin' I want y'all to just get down Tap your toes and clap your hands (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on trace the globe and shake your pants (How many people ready to rock the house?) Just twist your hip and do the dip (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on shake and bake do whatever it takes (How many people ready to rock the house?) I wanna get down lower than Atlantis Going toe to toe with an enchantress Get funkier than funkadelic wearin' Pampers While you eggheads is on the wall preparin' answers Sharing transcripts while we over here Dipping and dancin' Rhythm romancin' Wallflowers Giving no action no All hours we chillin' and max the flow Relaxing Opposites attracting I'ma toss my hat in Floss when the track spin Like I'm on a crack binge Jigging and wiggling Freakin' booties speakin' to the cuties so belligerent No religion just bump the feed on You'll feel reborn Negativity we just dead it like decoy Better lift your feet and just measure the beat on The pulse when it respawns Tap your toes and clap your hands (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on trace the globe and shake your pants (How many people ready to rock the house?) Just twist your hip and do the dip (How many people ready to rock the house?) Come on shake and bake do whatever it takes (How many people ready to rock the house? Category:Songs Category:Songs in English Category:Background songs Category:Songs by Gorillaz